Starcaller
__NOEDITSECTION__ You think you go the best of me ''Think you have the last laugh ''Bet you think that everything good is gone ---- Appearance *Slightly malnourished *Seems to be filling in a little more and not as skinny *Still kinda skinny *A tiny bit taller than average *Quite strong *Can hold her own in a fight *Looks kinda angry all the time *Strange, silvery blue eyes inherited from her mother *Burn on her left front foot from accidentally slipping into lava as a child *Scar on her right ear, a small, jagged rip from her father yanking out an earring she had pierced herself of molten rock *Completely, totally black, until she catches the light at ''just the right angle. Then it's still mostly black. ---- Think you left me broken down ''Think that I'd come running back ''Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong ---- Personality Her Shell *Careless *Defiant *Rebellious *Doesn't often follow rules *Can be sarcastic *Can be grim *Hates a lot of things and people *Has moments of weaknesses, often when she looks into a mirror *Judgemental Her Actual Personality *Shy *Scared *Still kinda mean *Insecure, so is mean to hide it *Always hungry, never seems to be full *Polite *Seems insignificant *Hesitant *Does not want to have friends. Rely on yourself and yourself only ---- ''What doesn't kill you makes a fighter ''Footsteps even lighter ''Doesn't mean I'm over, 'cause you're gone. ---- Relationships Mother *Dead *Starcaller never knew her *Star wishes that she had been alive. If she had, Star might not have suffered so much at the hands of her father Father *Died in the volcano *Star hates him *He made her life misery *Star is glad he died *Wishes she didn't look so much like him ---- ''What doesn't kill you make you stronger, Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone ---- History *Hatched on the volcano *When she was only a few months old, her mother died. All she remembers of her mother is her soft voice and her almost silvery-blue eyes *Her father disliked her *When it was her turn to eat, her father would often take her food *Was often hungry *Was very creative as a child *Grew up around grim, mean people, who liked to squash creativity *Became grim as well *Volcano erupted *Her father died there- she saw him trapped under a fallen rock, begging her for help. She didn't help him. *She sometimes wonders if she should have *She quietly rejoiced *When she first heard laughter, she cowered because she didn't know what that was *Loves the rainforest ---- You didn't think that I'd come back ''I'd come back swinging ''You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger ---- Trivia *No, you may NOT call her Star *She's claustrophobic *Hates sweets ---- Quotes ''I hate myself, okay? I completely and utterly hate myself. But I can't change. This is just how I am -Starcaller in a moment of weakness to herself. This is just who I am. Nothing will change that. This is what my past has made of me. But it's something my future couldn't change. -Starcaller You've ruined my life enough. Now get out of it. -Starcaller to her father, right before he died. Do you think- maybe I should have helped him? -Starcaller You didn't. So that wouldn't make a difference now, would it? -Starcaller's friend There's something I have to constantly remind me of that. It's called a conscience. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)